nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Terrible Trio
The Terrible Trio are characters from ''The Legendary Starfy''. They’re a group of three punks that work for Mashtooth and have their name from the game, Rock, Paper, Scissors. They only appear in The Legendary Starfy (Densetsu no Stafy 5 in Japan). They will later attack Mashtooth after beating Mega Mashtooth. Snips Bomber Snippers "Snips" Cutter is a female punk who has pink bunny ears and a blue suit. She is the leader of this group. In the fourth world, Snips will escape to the sixth world. Her name gets it from the word, Snips, meaning the sound of a cutting scissor. Snips will later help Starfy. Ronk Rocky Smasher "Ronk" Stone is a stubborn punk who wears purple overalls. He is very strong and is very fast. Ronk's age is unknown. Ronk has the name divided by the word, rock. He escapes when Snips escaped to fight Starfy. Papes Pappy Palla "Papes" Pusher is a smaller punk who has blue hair. He has a shield to defend him from being hurt. Anyone who attacks the shield pushes him back. He is the only member that is the smallest in the group. Papes gets it from the divided word, Paper. Strategy On the battle with Papes, Starfy must push him back to the spikes and will turn round. Starfy will have to push him back repeatedly and push him to the spikes and will gain the crystal that he's holding On the battle with Ronk, Starfy must avoid his rush and attack him by star spinning him and moving. Starfy will need to rise the water up and attack him. He'll be fast when in low health. As Starly, she shouldn't underestimate him as this is a threat during the rematch. The pattern is still the same. On the battle with Snips, Starfy must bounce the bomb at her repeatedly until she goes away. Starfy shouldn't ever use the star spin repeatedly as he'll be dizzy and as the bomb will explode and far from a distance, he doesn't take damage. A shield will defend her. As Starly, she shouldn't do double attacks at her during the rematch. Later, the pattern is the same. When fighting the whole group, Starfy can use bombs to slow down Papes and now can attack Papes from behind. Ronk has the same pattern, along with Snips. As Starly, she shouldn't underestimate the power of the super star spin as this is a threat on the rematch. The pattern is the same. The Paper-Cut Crusher Snips will call in Ronk and Papes to get Starfy to join the game. The crowd will cheer that they are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Starfy must choose the right move to attack the group. Choosing the wrong group will attack him. On the top screen of the DS, Starfy should determine whether the three will jump. If the last one jumps for example, Ronk is the last one to land, Starfy must choose Paper to attack. Getting damaged twice will let Moe alert Starfy. Losing thrice will make Starfy lose Rock, Paper, Scissors. Quotes Main Article: The Terrible Trio/Quotes Category:The Legendary Starfy characters